Clan Games
__NOEDITSECTION__ "Clan Games are all about completing Challenges and earning points together with your clanmates." ---- Summary *Clan Games is a type of event introduced in the December 2017 update. *These Games introduce in-game tasks and challenges for the clan members to try to complete. *Clan Games are only available to players with Town Hall 6 and above. ---- Gameplay *Clan Games occur whenever the Strongman's Caravan is set up at the side of your village (to the right of the Clan Path from the player's point of view). When the caravan is interacted with, it will show the Clan Challenges available to the Clan. *These Challenges give the players several different types of tasks to accomplish within an allotted time, such as destroying certain buildings or using certain troops. These tasks can involve either the Home Village or Builder Base. Builder Base Challenges have a different frame, being darker with stars. *The list of Challenges available to a Clan are the same for all members. Therefore, it will be in a clan's best interest to determine which members are best for which Challenges (for example, a TH6 should not begin a "Destroy Inferno Towers" challenge). *Once Challenges are taken up by a member, new ones appear in their place, so a clan can never run out of Challenges to take on. *Each Challenge has a point reward. Longer or more difficult Challenges will yield higher amounts of points. *Collecting a certain number of points will unlock rewards. These rewards range from resources (including Gems) to Magic Items. *During certain Clan Games, some Challenges can reward higher points than usual. These higher points are highlighted in golden color. *While Clan Games are ongoing, players within the clan can compare their point contributions to one another by looking at the "Clan" tab. Players are ranked based on number of points scored; ties (usually when players have reached maximum points) are broken by whoever reached the point total first. ---- Challenges *Challenges are meant to test your strength in different areas. Completing a challenge within its time limit awards your clan points. *Challenges vary in difficulty. If one of them appears too difficult for you, ask your clanmates to take it. *Should you take on a Challenge you cannot finish, you can trash it. **Note that a timer will then appear and you have to wait for this timer to expire after trashing a Challenge before being able to take on a new Challenge. However, you may spend gems to remove the timer and continue on. ***After the timer has expired, you may continue with the games. For each time you trash a challenge however, the time is increased by increments of 10 minutes, up to a maximum of 3 hours. This time is then reset back to 0 when a new Clan Games event starts. *If you allow the challenge's timer to expire naturally, the challenge will fail, meaning you will obviously not be rewarded with points. You can then do one of two things afterwards: **Select a new challenge to continue with the games **"Revive" the expired task using Gems, which allows you to continue working on the challenge. *For each Clan Game, each clan member is limited to earning a certain number of points for the Clan. When they have reached the maximum number of points allowed, they cannot take on any more challenges. **Excess points gained do not count towards points earned towards reward tiers, but they do count towards points earned towards the Games Champion Achievement. *A full list of Challenges can be found here: Clan Games/Challenges ---- Rewards *When the Clan Games end, it's time to enjoy the rewards! *Rewards come in the form of resources and Magic Items. The amounts of Gold, Elixir and Dark Elixir depend on the player's Treasury capacities, which in turn depend on the player's Town Hall level and Clan Perks. *They are in several different tiers that get unlocked as your clan collects points from finished Challenges. *Everyone who participated in the Clan Games by completing at least one Challenge will be eligible to pick one reward from each reward tier that the Clan has reached. **If players reach a certain threshold (usually the max points allowed) in the games, they will also be able to select one extra reward from any unlocked tier in addition to the usual rewards. *Chosen resources will be deposited in the Treasury; Magic Items will be deposited into the Town Hall, and can also be found in the Builder Hall if the player travels to their Builder Base. *Unclaimed rewards can remain in the caravan and are completely safe from attackers, however they will be lost after 7 days. Players can visit the caravan before claiming their rewards and see how long they have left to claim the rewards. *If you leave your clan before the end of the clan games and had accomplished a challenge, you will still get the rewards; you don't even need to go back to the clan you were in to collect them. However, it will not let you start games with another clan; you will simply be told to go back to the original clan you started in to continue with the games. **The resource rewards (Gold, Elixir, Dark Elixir) are adjusted based on your Treasury capacity. Treasury capacity is affected by your Town Hall Level and Clan Perks levels. Clan Games resource rewards are locked once you first open the Clan Games Caravan. You can enjoy maximum resource rewards if you first open the Caravan in a level 10 or higher Clan, then start and complete the clan games in another clan (even if it is a level 9 or lower clan). *For Town Hall 6 players, the Dark Elixir options will be replaced by a different reward; usually either Gold or Elixir of the same proportion of the Treasury storage (otherwise it will be replaced by Magic Items). However, the Rune of Dark Elixir is not replaced; players can claim it and use it when they reach Town Hall 7 or higher. *The Clan as a whole earns Clan XP after the Clan Games end, based on how many reward tiers the clan has achieved. The total amount of XP that the Clan will earn for the next tier is shown while the games are ongoing; if and when the highest tier is reached, this amount becomes the amount that the Clan will earn at the conclusion of the games. **The Clan XP awarded varies from game to game. *Once the rewards are claimed, a summary screen will appear, showing the player's and clan's score, the rewards the player claimed, and the clan XP gained (if any). A clan leaderboard showing the point contributions by each player (including excess points gained) is also shown (until that particular window is closed. After that, the clan leaderboard is no longer visible). ---- Trivia *There are two easter eggs found in the Caravan. If you tap on the fireworks a firework will explode in midair over the Caravan. If you tap on the horse, it will sneeze. **The fireworks resembles a Builder Base building, the Firecrackers with a different palette. *Along with Clan Games, came a character named Strongman (as seen on the right). It is assumed that he is the one who captains the Strongman's Caravan, however he is never seen in-game except for in the Clan Games menu on the left. *Every event appears to start at UTC 8:00. *Players cannot start new challenges when the time remaining in Clan Games falls below 1 minute, even if the challenge could be completed within this time period. *A maximum of 50 players can contribute points in Clan Games for any particular clan. Any other players in the clan that did not contribute if 50 players already did so will not be able to start challenges or receive rewards. Events Clan Games prior to the October 2019 update can be found at Clan Games/Archive. ''Note: Resource rewards are listed as a percentage of the player's Treasury capacity, so for example "20% " means Gold equivalent to 20% of the player's Treasury capacity. This is done to make the tables more compact.'' Dark Elixir resource rewards are replaced for players if they would not be usable by that player, i.e. if the player is Town Hall 6. The alternative reward, where data of it is available, can be displayed by mousing over the Dark Elixir reward. |- ! Reward Tier ! I ! II ! III ! IV ! V ! VI |- ! Cumulative Points needed | 3,000 | 7,500 | 12,000 | 18,000 | 30,000 | 50,000 |- ! Cumulative Clan XP awarded | 20 | 60 | 120 | 200 | 300 | 420 |- ! Reward option 1 | 1x | 20% | 70% | 80% | 1x | 1x |- ! Reward option 2 | 20% | 1x | 2x | 5x | 80% | 1x |- ! Reward option 3 | 1x | 1x | 50x | 1x | 2x | 100x |} |- ! Reward Tier ! I ! II ! III ! IV ! V ! VI |- ! Cumulative Points needed | 3,000 | 7,500 | 12,000 | 18,000 | 30,000 | 50,000 |- ! Cumulative Clan XP awarded | 20 | 60 | 120 | 200 | 300 | 420 |- ! Reward option 1 | 1x | 20% | 5x | 80% | 100% | 1x |- ! Reward option 2 | 20% | 1x | 1x | 2x | 1x | 1x |- ! Reward option 3 | 1x | 1x | 50x | 2x | 2x | 100x |} Category:Gameplay Category:Clans Category:Clan Games